


Let Our Epilogue Be Soft And Sweet [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Good Omens podfics [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Caregiving, Cuddling, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: Crowley hit his palm against the steering wheel. “Of course I’d get upset, angel! Those bastards have tried to kill you twice, Aziraphale! Twice! I spend every damn day worried they might try again! Now-- Now-- your conveniently found and rescued angel is on the loose,” the road forked, and they veered off to a smaller country road, flying past a sign Aziraphale didn’t need to see to recognize, though Crowley gestured wildly to it, “in a god-forsaken national park? Well outside of London where no one can hear you scream? This mystery angel that just so happens to be leaking grace and emoting a distress signal so loud you can still sense it?” Crowley dragged a hand down his face. “Angel, sweetheart. Wake up and smell the trap.”[Length: 1hr26mins]





	Let Our Epilogue Be Soft And Sweet [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiegangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiegangel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Our Epilogue Be Soft And Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936780) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 

> I hope you enjoy! Please remember to always properly feed and water your fanwork creators: like, comment, kudos, reblog (and tag), and rec their fics/gifs/graphics/artwork/podfics/vids/other works to your friends. You may think they probably get praise already, but I promise you they don't. And certainly not enough. Small things will make their day and WEEK. If you're reading a fic/comic, watching an edit, admiring art, or something else, be it for the first time or the fiftieth, whether it's new or they posted it 10+ years ago, let the creator know.

**Text:** [Let Our Epilogue Be Soft And Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936780)

**Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

**Length:** 1hr 26mins

**Rating:** T

**Relationships:** Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)

**Characters:** Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens), Original Female Character(s)

**Tags:** Angst, Fluff, Pining, They're so so soft, Caregiving, Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel's a dick pt. 2, or pt 3., Original Character(s), Found Family

**Series:** Part 2 of _Bless Your Wings_ verse

**Summary:** Crowley hit his palm against the steering wheel. “Of course I’d get upset, angel! Those bastards have tried to kill you twice, Aziraphale! Twice! I spend every damn day worried they might try again! Now-- Now-- your conveniently found and rescued angel is on the loose,” the road forked, and they veered off to a smaller country road, flying past a sign Aziraphale didn’t need to see to recognize, though Crowley gestured wildly to it, “in a god-forsaken national park? Well outside of London where no one can hear you scream? This mystery angel that just so happens to be leaking grace and emoting a distress signal so loud you can still sense it?” Crowley dragged a hand down his face. “Angel, sweetheart. Wake up and smell the trap.”

**Download Files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bvannd2wjzkpzae/GO_Let_our_epilogue_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w3cl5s8ixrtcjpk/GO_Let_our_epilogue_m4b.zip/file)


End file.
